Water and wastewater treatment uses a combination of biological and chemical methods to separate solids, organic, inorganic pollutants, and pathogens from contaminated waters. The process is expensive in terms of time, energy, and resources. Materials which are faster in reaction, more efficient, cost effective, and eco-friendly are highly desirable.
With the changing scenario and limited supply of water, globally many industries need to treat their water and wastewater to remove toxic contaminants before discharging them to the surface water or as drinking water. To avoid further pollution to existing ecosystems, emphasis has been on using natural, non-toxic eco-friendly effective materials that are currently unavailable or scarce for water treatment processes. Industries and municipal plants are in search of eco-friendly, cost effective, and efficient natural flocculants.
A need exists for new, eco-friendly, non-toxic, cost effective, and efficient water treatment agents and flocculants. The present invention seeks to fulfill this need and provides further related advantages.